


Convenant Contract

by HolographicCEO



Series: Mister Silver [3]
Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Biting, Paris (City), Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicCEO/pseuds/HolographicCEO
Summary: Stefan has made plans. Being with Rachel for 4 years has been unexpected but he is ready to make a new kind of contract with her. He takes her to Paris to make a life changing question
Relationships: Stefan Silver/Original Female Character
Series: Mister Silver [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081469
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Convenant Contract

**Author's Note:**

> I should start off with this is in a different universe than the cowardly lion series. I happen to be a multi-shipper so I tend to ship my ocs with a lot of different people over a lot of fandoms. This will probably feel OOC for Stefan but I don't care.  
> Stefan belongs to lovelink Not beta read.  
> I really wish I could add music but the song Your hand in mine by explosions in the sky gives me vibes for the fic. Thanks!

Stefan hadn’t planned for this. He had halfway expected the both of them to grow tired of each other and resolve the contract. Except he didn’t expect to fall in love. This woman helped him through the most trying times and never asked for anything in return. The first time he said I love you to her they were in Paris near a unnamed bridge. The trees and flowers were blooming, and it was spring. They had gone on an impromptu date and she was wearing a petal pink sundress. They had been walking along when she stopped to take in a pair of swans floating along side each other on the river. It wasn’t so much the swans that made him confess his feelings but her, admiring them. She had a soft look on her face as she watched them. A soft breeze was twisting her curls. He realized this woman who hadn’t intended to won his heart. He realized he was staring. He was usually better than this. He let his heart swell and the barrier fall. He had walked up beside her as the swans floated away in the distance. He had placed a hand on the small of her back. She had looked at him with such a loving look.

He had leaned down and whispered against her lips before kissing her.

_Je t’aime_

She had raised her eyebrows in surprise upon hearing those words, but she returned the gentle kiss. He didn’t drop the phrase often. She would show him how much she loved him rather than say it. She would leave notes in his office, on his bed. Make sure he ate if he was working late. She made him laugh. She brought laughter into his home. There were many nights over the past 4 years they spent laughing.

This woman was much more than he anticipated. He spent a quite a few nights in debate with himself over her. Could he do this forever? Could he love her forever? Absolutely. She never pushed him to do something he didn’t want but he wanted this.

He was sitting in his office, staring at the black velvet box on his desk. He had bought it three months ago. It has taken some planning. Moving meetings around, making sure the time of the year was exactly right. Spring in Paris was a particular time of the year he was fond of. He hated to lie to her, but it was essential that she believed they needed to be in Paris on this particular day. He had double checked his calendar and the time. Made sure that bridge was still there. He had seen pictures of people putting locks on The Pont des Arts. He thought about doing that on that small bridge where he first told her he loved her. He had found a silver lock and had their initials etched on it. He was going all out for this.

He stuffed the velvet box in his pocket pants pocket along with the lock and keys. He left his office to talk to her. She was sitting in a room he had given her to let it be her own. It was obviously her. Chaos. Various projects in stages of completion, books stacked. He was very precise, neat and tidy. She was chaos. She brought a lot of chaos with her. He wouldn’t want it any other way though. She managed to keep the chaos to that room. There have been many times he had found her shifting a vase back in place, making sure every knife was in the right spot in the kitchen drawer. She was order. She had brought a different since of order to his life.

She was sitting in her chair, computer open as she was reading something intently. He loved the look on her face, eyebrows knitted together, tongue poked out just a bit as if she were about to say something but stopped and her tongue got stuck. She was always focused when got that look. He knocked gently on the door frame. Breaking the spell whatever she was reading had on her.

“You know we have a plane to catch.” He said flatly.

She looked back at him, breaking out in a small smile, “Yes I know. I was reading about something happening in Paris. I figured it would give me something to do while you’re busy.”

She had always found a way to have fun for herself despite being with him. He never wanted her to feel like she had to wait around while he had a meeting or something important that required his attention. She would tell him about it later then they would find something to do together. He had planned for the whole weekend to be them together. No meetings. No work or distraction’s. Them.

He checked his watch, “We have to be at the hanger in an hour.”

“I’ll be ready in 10 minutes. Everything is already packed just need to get it to the car.” She smiled, saving what she was reading and powering down her computer. She got up and walked over to him and giving him a soft kiss.

“I’ll get your bag.” He said after kissing her.

“I’m not going to refuse but I do have to change.”

He nodded and let her breeze past him to her room. He followed after, heading to his room to grab his suitcase and garment bag. He had slipped the same pink dress into her suitcase when she had been in the shower that morning. He would frequently find little notes in his carry on and suitcase when had a trip. He had saved everyone.

He met her at her room. He watched as she soothed down a white dress then sticking her hands in some hidden pockets and swaying a bit to let the hem twirl. He imagined her in a different white dress, and he smiled to himself. She caught him and smiled, “Whatcha thinking about, Handsome?”

That was her nickname, especially when they were being informal. He smiled at her, “Oh just admiring you.”

She blushed as she turned and grabbed her suitcase, “Flatterer.”

He shrugged as she walked over to her, “Just speaking the truth.”

He grabbed the handle of the suitcases while she took his garment bag. She followed him down the stairs and out to the garage, picking the Silver DB10, he opened the trunk and put the bags in. She hung the garment bag in the back and slipped into the passenger side. He slipped into the driver’s side and pressed a button on the dash, letting the garage door up.

“Seat belts.”

He looked at her, having had it clicked by the time she said seat. He never worried about it until she came around. He smiled and turned the car over and pulled out, waiting for the door to close in the mirror before he drove down the driveway. She grabbed her sunglasses out of the glovebox and put them on. He made the turn off the driveway and sped off to towards the private airport. Parking the car and getting their bags out, he waited as she grabbed the garment bag and guided her to the hanger as they went to his private jet. A worker helped get their bags in and he followed her up the small set of stairs and inside the cabin. She sat down in one of the plush chairs and relaxed a bit, pulling her legs up onto the chair and under her as she leaned towards the chair he was sitting in.

“You excited for this business trip?” She tried to take her mind off it. He seemed pensive about the whole weekend. It was all an act though. He looked back at her and reached over, grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“It’s bound to end with a surprise.” He gave her a charming smile.

Soon enough they were in the air and headed to Paris. She always fell asleep on plane rides, long car rides, or train rides. He watched her as she slept. There were some nights when he’d take her to her bed as she had fallen asleep from working too hard or playing too hard. He’d lay her down and brush her hair out of her face. He had begun to wonder what it would be like to wake up next to her, let her in his bed. He was finally ready.

They started to land, and he gently brushed his thumb over her cheek to wake her. She leaned into it and opened her eyes, looking back at him. His heart fluttered a bit as she gave him a sleepy smile. He could definitely get used to seeing that every morning.

“We’re about to land.” He whispered softly.

She stretched a bit and nodded, sitting up, “Gosh I hope I didn’t snore.”

“You do sometimes but it’s cute.”

She rolled her eyes at him, earning a small laugh from him.

The plane landed and taxied to a hanger were a car and driver were waiting. He got out, allowing her to freshen up in the bathroom. He waited at the base of the stairs and watched as a couple workers put their luggage in the car. He turned and saw her climb down the stairs, holding his arm out for her to take as the driver opened the car door. She got in and slid into the plush seat, reaching for his hand once he settled in the seat next to her, taking it and giving her knuckles a gentle kiss. He looked at her naked fingers and smiled to himself again.

“You seem awfully happy for this being an impromptu meeting.”

He shrugged a bit as he cradled her arm gently against his side, “Let’s just say I think things are going to turn out pretty good once I seal this deal.”

She gave him a questioning look but didn’t press further. Good she was buying it.

“Plus, I really think you’ll like the gala that is being held at the Louvre.”

She raised her eyebrows at him, “You didn’t tell me about that! I didn’t bring anything for it.”

“Don’t worry it’s all been taken care of.”

“You spoil me!”

“Only one I’m willing to.”

He smiled at her as she leaned against him.

They finally made it to their hotel. Romantic view of the Seine and the Eiffel Tower. Other’s would probably find it cliché, but she had always loved Paris and always enjoyed when he took her. She always seemed to find something beautiful there. Their driver parked and let them out. He guided her inside and checked them in. He would be busy making himself scarce. They’d be sharing a hotel room that night and he needed it to seem he was off to a meeting. He had left instructions to the hotel leave note on the bed for her in her “room”. He turned to her and gave her a kiss as he slid the key card in her hand. Nodding to the bell hop to take his luggage. They’d kept it stored until after.

“I’ll be back later. Enjoy the view for me.”

She kissed him back and nodded, waving as he went back to the car. She turned and rolled her suitcase to the elevator and got on, punching the number for her floor. She got off once the doors open, looking at the numbers as she walked down the hallway and stopping at the door. She waved the keycard against the handle and opened the door once it flashed green. She stepped in and shut the door behind her.

He nodded to the driver to take him to the area where had first said I love you to her.

She stopped her suitcase and took in the room. It was a large suite. Crisp linens on the king size bed, plush carpet under her shoes, a tufted bench that spanned the foot of the bed. There was a large set of French doors that had the curtains opened. She walked over and opened the doors, stepping out onto the balcony and looked out towards the Seine and the iconic tower. She took in a deep breath and smiled to herself. The city of love and romance.

She turned back inside, seeing the small table and chairs that sat in the corner. There was box and a note on the table. She raised an eyebrow and walked over to the table. She raised her eyebrows at the name on the box, Venus et Fleur. She opened the lid revealing 49 perfect red roses tucked neatly in the box. She looked back at the card and set the lid down.

She opened the card and pulled out the note to read it.

Princess,

You must be terribly confused. I promise I will meet you soon after this meeting. Why don’t you take a stroll in the park close by. I have a surprise waiting for you that involves the gala. Please wear your pink dress. You always look absolutely stunning in it.

Stefan.

She looked over at her bag, muttering to herself that she hadn’t even packed it. Unless…

She set the suitcase on the bench and opened it up, revealing the dress neatly tucked inside. She pulled out the dress wondering what the heck he had planned. She shrugged and went to the bathroom to change, smoothing down the hem a bit. She set her other dress on her suitcase. She remembered the park he was talking about. She pocketed the key card and her phone and wallet and headed out of the room and then out of the hotel. She made her way to the park. Seeing the spring blossoms gently sway in the breeze. There were fairy lights strung up in the trees. The sun was setting on a beautiful, spring night in Paris. She followed the manicured path to the river. She stopped when she saw him. He was standing on the bridge, looking out at the water with his hands on the railing. She watched him for a moment. He was admiring the swans, breeze gently tossing his short brown locks. She sighed softly. How did she get so lucky? What was he planning?

“Stefan?” She called gently as she walked closer to him. He looked up at her at the sound of his name being called. He looked her over and smiled.

“Come here, Princess.” She walked up to him, his hand encasing hers as he looked towards the river. It was a pair of swans. Necks craned towards each other as if they were whispering a secret. She smiled softly, remembering this exact moment happening that had been three years ago. How could he remember this spot after all this time? Of course, love makes certain memories stronger. She looked back at him after a few moments.

“There is no meeting is there?” She raised an eyebrow.

“You caught me.” He turned to her, raising up to full height. She looked up into his grey eyes, feeling her heart start to race.

“I have a confession to make…Rachel.”

She raised her eyebrows. He never said her name unless he was about to have a deep discussion. This was serious. She wasn’t sure what to think. A million thoughts started to race through her mind. His hand squeezed hers, bringing her back to the moment.

“There is no meeting, no business trip. This was meant to be a special occasion.” She listened intently as he went on, her blue eyes focused on his.

“Three years ago, today. I told you for the first time that I loved you. On this very bridge.” She looked around for a moment. Feeling herself get taken back to that moment, a smile creeping on her lips.

“I never intended for that. Never planned to fall in love with you. These past four years have been. Incredible in so many ways that I can’t begin to even describe.” He reached up and traced his thumb over her jaw, seeing her eyes start to glisten with tears.

“You’ve made me open up in ways I didn’t know I could. You made me bring down the walls I kept up. You helped me through some of the most difficult times I had ever faced. You never wavered, you never complained, you never turned away. You stood by me. I can’t imagine a future without you by my side.”

She swallowed as she felt tears spill over, leaning into his touch as he stepped closer to her, gently cupping her face in his hands, “I want to tear up that contract for starters. I want you in my bed, every night for the rest of my life. I want you to be my wife.”

She held onto his wrists as she smiled. She loved this man. Yes it hard started out as fun experience, but it grew. It grew into something she couldn’t quite tame. She realized she loved him long ago. Maybe at the same time. Either way they had grown so much closer over the years. She couldn’t deny that part of her was hoping he’d ask but unsure if he ever would.

He wasn’t the get down on one knee type of guy. He moved a hand a pulled the ring box out of his pocket, opening it up and revealing the ring inside. It was perfect really when she got a good look at it after wiping her eyes. It was silver ring with a single round diamond being held up by a delicately detailed crown. Perfect really. She looked up at him, smiling brightly as she reached up to trace his cheek with her fingers.

“Of course. Yes. Yes!”

He smiled and let go for only a moment to take the ring out of the box and slip it on her finger. He cupped her face in his hands again and kissed her deeply, lovingly. She wrapping her arms around him and kissed him back. He pulled away and leaned his head on hers.

“There is one more thing I want to do.”

He stepped back and pulled the silver lock out of his pocket and holding it up for her, “I thought we might leave a little bit of ourselves in Paris.”

She smiled and examined the lock, “Sounds perfect.” He turned the key and pulled them out. Together they locked it around a bar on the bridge. He stood up and threw the keys as hard as he could into the river. He turned back to her and took her hand in his, admiring how beautiful she looked in the spring night.

“Je t’aime, Stefan.”

“Je t’aime, Rachel.”

He pulled her against him, kissing her again, feeling her arms wrap around him. They stood there for a few more minutes.

“Let’s go celebrate. I imagine the hotel staff has followed my instructions for the room tonight.”

She blushed and nodded, following as they walked back to the hotel and inside. The staff at the office nodding to him as they made their way to the elevator. He pulled out the keycard from his back pocket, looking back at her.

“I can’t believe you planned all this under my nose.”

“I’m quite good at it.”

She looked back at him, running her fingers over the buttons of his shirt, “What else do you have planned for me…”

His eyes grew darker as he pulled her flush against him, “So many wonderful things, Princess…”

She shivered has his hand ran down her back, cupping her ass and giving it a small squeeze.

“I fully intend to celebrate by making you come so much you can’t walk…”

She gasped softly as he whispered into her ear. The elevator doors opening up to their floor. He took her hand and stepped out, heading towards the room with her close on his heels. He stopped in front of the door and swiped the keycard over the lock and opened it for her, allowing her to enter first. He grabbed the do not disturb sign and stuck it on the handle and shut it behind him.

He didn’t let her get fair into the room, pulling her against him and then pressing her against the door into a searing kiss. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She arched against him, moaning softly as he pressed back. She gently scratched the back of his neck as she opened her mouth for him, taking the invitation he danced his tongue with hers as they kissed.

He pulled back, trying to clear his head a bit so he could focus on the task at hand. Celebrating. He stepped back, taking in the way her lips glistened. She smiled at him and took his hand. He glanced at the table that now had a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket of ice.

“I hope you don’t think this cliché…” He was suddenly worried.

She shook her head, “Of course not. We are celebrating.” She smiled at him as he walked over to the table and pulled the bottle from the ice and quickly opening it. She grabbed the glasses and held them up, letting him fill them. He set the bottle down at took the second glass.

“To us.” He smiled as he tapped the flute gently against hers.

“To becoming Missus Silver.” She smirked and he raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of the champagne.

“Is that what I’m going to have to call you now?”

She looked at him innocently, “Maybe in public…”

He smirked as he took a drink then set the glass down, his hands going to her hips as he pulled her close, “I think I can get used to that.”

She set her glass down and she ran her hands up his chest, giving him a look, “I think I was promised something though…”

He smirked, “I haven’t forgotten…” He leaned down, kissing her hard as his hands moved to her ass, giving it a squeeze.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He opened his month again, sliding his tongue along hers, tasting the champagne. Her fingers played with the short hairs at the back of his head, scratching him gently again. He pulled away and turned her around. He needed her out of that dress as much as he liked seeing her in it. He wanted her exposed. He moved her hair to the side, kissing the back of her neck as his fingers went to the zipper, pulling it down slowly. She shivered as his fingers brushed over her shoulders to pull it off gently. She felt the dress fall and pool around her feet as his fingers made quick work of her bra, his lips leaving a trail of hot kisses over her shoulders as he slid the straps off. She bit her lip as it joined her dress. His hands came around gently cupping her breasts and massaging them gently. He pressed against her his lips going to her neck. She gasped softly feeling his hard cock against her low back.

He kissed the sensitive spot near the back of her ear as his fingers pinched her nipples, twisting them gently. She moaned softly, one hand reaching up and sliding through his hair as he greedily sucked on her neck. She felt her own arousal pool in between her legs. It was never hard to get this way with him. He knew every spot that made her feel exactly right. He had spent some time discovering them once. It had been a night of delicious torture as he teased each spot.

He kept his left hand on her left breast as his other hand flattened against her stomach and made it’s way to her sex, slowly sliding in between her legs and cupping her. He groaned softly at how wet she was through her panties. He needed to taste her. He rubbed his fingers over her panties, hearing her moan again.

“Don’t hold back, Princess…”

She felt him grind his hips into her, his fingers moving her panties to the side and slipping through her folds and sliding into her.

“Stefan…”

He licked the spot gently, satisfied with the mark he left, his fingers pumped into her slowly. He was honest when he meant he wanted to make her come so many times she couldn’t walk. He pulled a little harder on her nipple, twisting it between his thumb and finger as the heel of his hand moved against her clit. She moaned louder now as she rocked her hips against his hand. He grunted softly as he worked his fingers harder, abandoning her breast to hold her secure against him. He thrusted his fingers harder, quickly angling to find the spot inside her that made her cry his name over and over.

She felt her legs get weak and shaky as his fingers worked her harder, she held onto his arms as he pumped his fingers against her sweet spot.

“Stefan, Stefan! Please!” She cried softly.

“Come for me, Princess…”

She moaned out as his heel circled against her clit, feeling pleasure overtake her. He groaned softly as her walls squeezed and fluttered around his fingers as she came, his name spilling out over her lips as she continued to pulse around his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and quickly picked her up, taking her over to the bed and laying her down on it. She sat up a bit, watching him take off her shoes and tossing them across the room.

She reached forward and palmed him through his slacks, feeling him press against her hand. He leaned over her and kissed her again, kicking his shoes and socks off as he climbed onto the bed over her. He kept himself over her with one hand above her head, the other going to the waistband of her panties and tugging them down. She lifted her hips, letting him pull them off and tossing them somewhere in the room. He moved from her lips, leaning a trail over her jaw to her neck, kissing her pulse point and smiling as she felt it racing. She arched her hips again and ground against him.

“Stefan…”

“I know, I know.”

Her hands went to the buttons on his dress shirt, slowly popping them open and brushing her fingers of his exposed skin. He pulled back an stood up as she reached his pants, pulling the bottom out and shrugging out of it. She bit her lip and her eyes raked over his chest. She sat up, leaning forward and started kissing over his chest as her hands went to his belt. He managed to always find time for a workout. She had wondered the first time she saw him if he wasn’t some god in disguise.

She looked up at him as her fingers made quick work of the belt, button and zipper of his slacks. She needed him. Desperately. He let her push his pants down and he stepped out of them. Only thing left were his boxer briefs. She licked her lips as she eyed his strained cock, pulling the waist band down and letting his length spring free. She wrapped a delicate hand around him, stroking him slowly as he forced his underwear down the rest of the way. He leaned forward once they were off, kissing her passionately and guiding her back up on the bed and climbed up to hover over her.

She continued to stroke him slowly, feeling the throaty moan against her lips as her thumb swept over the head. He opened his eyes back up and looked at her.

“Stefan. I need you.”

He nudged her thighs open with his knees, feeling her hook her legs around his waist. He continued to look into her eyes as she guided him to her sex. She moaned softly as he pushed into her, holding his gaze as he filled her. He took her hands in his, holding them above her head, kissing her softly. He kept his hips still for a few more beats before drawing them back and pumping into her. As much as he liked to be dominating and naughty, but this was different. He wanted to show her he could be passionate and loving without a crop or bindings. She moaned softly as he started to move his hips in a slow rhythm, grinding his hips into her as they connected each time.

She squeezed his hands, wrapping her legs around him tighter as she hooked her heels together, he moved, his lips going to her jaw then her neck and shoulder. He had to saw this was his favorite place to be. With her, inside her. Just being around her made his day much brighter.

She rolled her hips to meet his, sighing softly as he kissed her neck, her heart raced as he started to speed his hips up. He let go of one of her hands and brushed his thumb over her cheek, as he faced her again.

“Princess, you feel so good…” He sighed softly as her arm wrapped around his shoulders, lightly dragging her nails over his upper back.

“Stefan! You! Yessss!”

She moaned softly as he changed the pace his hips pumping faster against her, his hips angling in just the right way to hit her sweet spot again. He reached down between them, his fingers circling her clit in time with his thrusts.

“We’re behind schedule if I’m going to make you come so much you can’t walk…”

She groaned softly as she arched against him, the feeling of his fingers circling her bud, his cock pumping inside her and against her sweet spot, even his words were overwhelming her senses. She whimpered softly as he kissed her neck again, biting that small spot near her ear.

“Stefan…I can’t…” She gasped out, feeling herself getting closer and closer to the peak.

He pulled away briefly, “You can. I’ve got you. I’ve always got you.”

She cried out as his hips slammed into her a few more times, her eyes closed shut, his name falling from her lips in a chorus as she reached the peak and pleasure overtook her. She arched against him, her legs shaking and squeezing around his waist. He grunted softly as he felt her flutter around him. Each pulse squeezed him almost like a vice. He made a promise though. He let go of her hand, shifting a bit and thrusting faster into her.

She whined softly as he continued to overstimulate her, he was close, and the night was still young. There would be plenty of time to please her some more. She opened her eyes back up and looked up at him, she reached a hand up, running it over his chest.

“Stefan, come for me, my love.” She smiled up at him as she rested her hand over his heart. He groaned softly as leaned down over her, thrusting 4 more sloppy times then pressing his hips against hers as he spilled into her.

“Rachel..” He groaned softly as he came, his head leaning against hers as he felt his orgasm ebb through him like a tsunami.

She soothed her thumb over his chest and nudged her nose against his. He looked back at her, feeling her take his other hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing it gently.

“Hey, Mister Silver?”

He hummed softly as he finally refocused, “Yes, Princess?”

“So, does this mean when we get home I’m moving again?”

He raised his eyebrows, “Yeah I guess so. Granted it won’t be as tedious a move as the first. You can still use that room for whatever you want.”

She smiled softly, “I’m just excited to finally have you beside me when I go to sleep and when I wake up.”

He smiled and wrapped his free arm around her and shifting them on their sides, “You know what, I am too.” He kissed her softly.

She kissed back and reached her hand that was on his chest up to brush over his face, “But for now…I believe there was talk of making me not be able to walk?”

He smirked as he pulled her flush against him, “As you wish, Princess…”

**Author's Note:**

> like comment constructive criticism always welcome


End file.
